


Тридцать шесть правил Питера Берта

by iscalox



Series: Оридж-реверс [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Mythology - Freeform, Original Mythology, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Science Fiction, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер Берт всегда следовал правилам, пока не нашел в храме связку ключей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тридцать шесть правил Питера Берта

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на оридж-реверс по [арту](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/7/1/3071552/80375188.jpg) H. Z. Бета - H. Z.

Питер Берт всегда считал, что порядок превыше всего. Еще в детстве он составил себе список правил, которых и придерживался неукоснительно. С годами Питер становился все мудрее и опытнее, а список все рос, так что к двадцатому дню рождения там было уже двадцать три правила, а к тридцать второму — все тридцать пять (Питер старался вносить в список по одному пункту в год, но три записал про запас, чтобы не слишком беспокоиться о том, что к январю ему обязательно нужно придумать новый). Правила были на все случаи жизни. Например, под номером восемнадцать в списке значилось «никогда не покупать вещи в магазинах, где продавцы слишком общительны», под номером шестнадцать — «не прогуливать курсы, за которые сам заплатил», тридцатый пункт был «не разговаривать с попрошайками», а двадцать шестой — «не есть мороженое на морозе».

И если бы кто-то спросил, что за правило идет в списке первым, то Питер без колебаний ответил бы: «никогда, никогда не связываться с богами».

Это правило Питер записал, когда ему было шесть лет. 

Отец Питера был историком и частенько рассказывал, как в древности боги, злобные и могущественные, любили играть с людьми. Иногда, когда матери не было дома, отец даже читал Питеру мифы на ночь, вместо обычной сказки. После этого мальчик не мог заснуть и, свернувшись клубком под одеялом, трясся от страха — боялся, что по коридору бродит Аарт с фруктами зла, ища, кому их предложить, и что из сломанного крана вместе с водой по капле вытекает Резорэ, бог соленой воды, чтобы затопить вначале квартиру, а затем и весь город. К счастью, укладывала Питера обычно мать. 

Мама была воинствующей атеисткой. По утрам, открыв газету, она сразу же находила раздел «Новости религии» и начинала комментировать вслух.

— Подумать только, — говорила она, — опять пишут, что в Храме Всех Богов выбрали новою аватару. — Тут мама хмурилась и поднимала в воздух негодующий перст. — И они этому радуются, будто случилось что-то хорошее — будто человечество избавилось от болезней или наступил мир во всем мире! Аватара! Вы посмотрите, кого-то боги выбрали своим мальчиком на побегушках, и он этому радуется! Да кто такие вообще эти боги? Настоящих богов не бывает, а эти самозванцы просто пользуются нашей доверчивостью, изображая богов из древних мифов перед глупцами и простаками!

— Храм здесь уже тысячелетия, — вмешивался тут отец. — И упомянут во многих мифах. Он не подделка.

— Его перестраивали и переносили с континента на континент, — возражала мать, — так что нельзя назвать его тем же самым. Но даже если это один и тот же храм, все равно — эти существа, эти боги, запудрили людям головы в древности, когда человечество было молодо и наивно. Знаешь, как это бывает с детьми? Они верят всему, что говорят родители, и продолжают верить, даже когда вырастают — просто потому что им не приходит в голову усомниться в том, что они знают с детства. Вот так и с человечеством в целом — когда-то давно, в младенчестве, его доверчивостью воспользовались космические жулики, зовущие себя богами. И в их словах до сих пор никто не усомнился!

— Боги есть не только на нашей планете, — говорил отец. — Те же акмерские божества известны еще на десятке планет. 

— И что это доказывает? — подбоченивалась мать.

— Ну ладно, — пытался уладить все миром отец, — это просто вопрос терминологии. Ты зовешь их галактическими самозванцами, а я говорю, что таких существ люди именуют «богами». Только-то и всего.

— Да дело не в этом! — возмущалась мать, — дело в том, что они до сих пор пудрят людям мозги! Тут она поворачивалась к маленькому Питеру и строго произносила: — Послушай меня, дорогой Пит, никогда, никогда не верь богам! Им с людьми не по пути.

Питер был послушным мальчиком и верил маме. Он держался подальше от Храма и священнослужителей. 

Повзрослев, Питер во многом перестал соглашаться с родителями, но вот мнения о богах так и не изменил. Он не читал блогов очередных аватар, не смотрел интервью со священнослужителями и вряд ли бы когда-нибудь сходил бы в Храм, если бы только не Бэтти. 

***

Если бы у Питера спросили, какого правила в первую очередь должен придерживаться разумный и успешный мужчина, то он, немного подумав, назвал бы пункт восемь из своего списка — «никогда не идти на поводу у собственной девушки».

До Бэтти Питер встречался с Агнессой, до нее — с Миртл, а еще раньше — с Кэт. Первая была серьезной и умной, вторая — шумной и бойкой, а третья — спокойной и мягкой. Но все три постоянно пытались сесть Питеру на шею. 

— Давай ты не будешь хоть сегодня возиться со своей машиной, — ныла Миртл, — давай лучше куда-нибудь сходим!

— Смотри телевизор у себя в комнате, мне надо писать диссертацию, — сурово требовала Агнесса.

— Я не думаю, что моя мама такая уж ужасная, — пожимала плечами Кэт. — Ты же не развалишься, если мы еще разок к ней съездим!

Питер не поддавался. Он твердо стоял на своем и не шел на компромиссы. 

— Машина сама себя не починит! — отвечал он Миртл.

— Вообще-то это моя квартира, так что смотреть телевизор я могу где угодно, — объяснял он Агнессе.

— У меня другие планы на выходные, — возражал он Кэт.

Может быть, именно поэтому ни одна из девушек не задержалась надолго. Но затем он встретил Бэтти. Бэтти имела большую грудь, светлые волосы, сотню суперкоротких облегающих платьев и невероятно упрямый характер. 

— Мы обязаны туда сходить! — сказала она Питеру сразу же после того, как перевезла вещи в его квартиру. — Не могу поверить, что ты, взрослый человек, никогда не был в Храме! Там клево! Вот увидишь, тебе понравится. 

Питер поначалу пробовал рассказать ей про правила, затем просто отказывался, потом мычал в ответ что-то невразумительное, но все равно одним теплым пятничным вечером вдруг обнаружил себя ждущим Бэтти у Храма. 

Наверное, все дело было в большой груди Бэтти, решил он. Потерять девушку с пятым размером, пусть даже и из-за правил, ему не хотелось. 

Так и вышло, что они с Бэтти шли по огромным пустынным залам, уставленным статуями всевозможных божеств, Питер — испуганно оглядываясь и не вполне понимая, что здесь делает, а Бэтти — весело щебеча и дергая его за руку то в одну сторону, то в другую. 

— Посмотри, это же Музрават! — радовалась она непонятно чему. — Давненько я здесь не была, уже забыла, что он в этом зале. А там кто? Полуктол? Давай подойдем, хочу его рассмотреть.

Питер что-то неодобрительно бормотал, но даже и не пытался свернуть в сторону выхода, смирившись со своей судьбой. Боги окружали его со всех сторон и глумливо пялились каменными глазами, а Бэтти продолжала весело щебетать:  
— Пойдем теперь в деревянный зал, сто лет там не была. Там идолы, все из дерева — некоторые страшные, но мне нравятся! И знаешь что? Говорят, в прошлом году там божок съел посетителя! Представляешь! Говорят, у идола до сих пор губы в крови!

Бэтти тащила его в сторону деревянного зала, а Питер в панике оглядывался, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то предлог для отказа. И тут ему повезло — он увидел негра.

***

Если бы еще минуту назад кто-то спросил Питера, что за правило идет в его списке двадцатым, то в ответ услышал бы: «никогда не заговаривайте с подозрительными незнакомцами». 

Это правило Питер записал после того, как однажды вступил в беседу с уличным обманщиком-коммивояжером и, поддавшись на уговоры, купил два ненужных телевизора по огромной цене. Но сейчас правило не казалось Питеру таким уж важным. 

— Что это он там ищет? — спросил Питер, указывая на чернокожего, который внимательно осматривал пол то у одной статуи, то у другой. 

Негр был в белом пижонском костюме, с не менее пижонской белой шляпой в руках. 

— Тебе-то что? — беспечно ответила Бэтти, продолжая тащить Питера прочь.

— Пожилой же! — объяснил Питер. — Надо помочь! Ты иди без меня, я догоню через минуту.

— Ладно, только надолго не пропадай! — Бэтти наконец-то ослабила хватку.

Вырвавшись из рук Бэтти, Питер отдышался, оправил рубашку и, немного поколебавшись, подошел к старику. Так как раз встал на колени у одной из статуй и пытался под нее заглянуть.

— Простите, — спросил Питер, — вы что-то здесь потеряли? Вам помочь?

— Да, сынок, — сказал тот, — вот, уронил ключи от машины, а они возьми и подевайся куда-то. Куда — никак в толк не возьму. Зрение уже не то, в темноте ничего не найти!

В зале и правда стоял полумрак. 

Зрение у Питера было прекрасное — он огляделся и сразу заметил, что в углу что-то блестит. Однако он еще побродил по залу, делая вид, что тоже ищет. Наконец он добрался и до угла. 

— Я, кажется, нашел ваши ключи, — крикнул он негру, показывая на связку, которая валялась под портретом какого-то чернокожего бога в цилиндре и фраке — с безумной улыбкой и тростью в руке. Ключей на кольце был целый десяток, не меньше, и на вид для машины они не очень-то походили. Скорее уж для старинных замков — огромные, витые, узорные, позолоченные ключи.

— Принеси сюда, сынок, я посмотрю, — ответил негр, с кряхтением поднимаясь.  
Питер взял связку и пошел обратно.

— Да, это они, — негр заулыбался, но не спешил забрать находку у Питера.  
— Знаешь, сынок, — сказал он наконец, — а пожалуй, оставлю-ка я их тебе. Теперь сам попробуй открыть дверь-другую! А то уж больно ты любишь держать двери закрытыми, мне это не по душе!

***

Если бы у Питера спросили, что делать, если вдруг вы пошли против собственных правил и в результате случилось самое страшное — настал конец всему: жизни, порядку, а то и человечеству, — то он, вероятно, процитировал бы правило номер четыре: «постарайтесь побыстрее добраться до безопасного места — предпочтительно своей кровати, — где накройтесь с головой одеялом и не высовывайтесь, пока опасность не сгинет». 

Этот способ спасаться от неприятностей Питер знал с детства — когда по ночам ему становилось так страшно, что он боялся даже спустить ноги с кровати (ведь под ней мог прятаться монстр, или, что еще хуже, — какой-нибудь бог), Питер накрывался с головой одеялом и старался дышать потише, чтобы его не обнаружили. 

К сожалению, сейчас кровать была далеко, а негр близко. Он нахлобучил на голову шляпу, отвесил Питеру шутовской поклон и растаял в воздухе — просто взял и растаял — только что был, и вдруг раз, и не стало.

Питер уже собирался было последовать правилу номер семнадцать (которое придумал как раз для случаев, когда правило номер четыре не применить) — закрыть глаза и сосчитать до десяти, — но не смог себя заставить. Нет, в этом чудовищном месте, где престарелые негры так просто таяли в воздухе, даже с открытыми глазами было страшно! Поэтому Питер плюнул на правило, забросил в угол ключи и побежал.

Как он добрался до дома, Питер, признаться, не помнил. Просто в какой-то момент обнаружил, что лежит в кровати (под одеялом), а в дверь звонят.

За дверью стояла Бэтти.

***

Если бы у Питера поинтересовались, как правила требуют поступить с разгневанной девушкой, он процитировал бы пункт тридцать два: «не открывать дверь, не отвечать на звонки и делать вид, что никакой девушки не существует». 

Но Бэтти держала в руках что-то очень похожее на его собственные ключи от квартиры — Питер узнал брелок в виде зайчика, который Бэтти же ему и подарила. Поэтому он открыл дверь.

— Ты куда это делся? — начала Бэтти, только войдя в квартиру. — Бросил меня одну! Хорош герой! И машину свою бросил у Храма! И ключи! Как ты вообще попал в квартиру, если я нашла твои ключи от дома на полу в одном из залов? Скажи спасибо — я их тебе принесла!

— Прости, — покаялся Питер, — я виноват!

А затем нахмурился, пытаясь припомнить, как попал домой. Питер помнил тот зал и негра (хоть и очень хотел бы забыть), помнил, как лег в кровать. И ключи — какие-то ключи он определенно держал в руках, иначе чем бы он открыл дверь?

***

Правило двадцать девять гласило: «Если вы заподозрили реальность в том, что она вовсе не такова, какой хочет казаться, то сделайте вид, что ничего не заметили, и лучше идите и выпейте горячего чаю или съешьте что-нибудь вредное». Но чай у Питера закончился, и он забыл купить новую пачку, а аппетит окончательно и бесповоротно пропал.

Ключи Питер всегда оставлял на тумбочке в коридоре. И сейчас там лежали ключи — но не его, а вчерашняя связка, та самая, что дал ему негр. А еще сразу за тумбочкой теперь была дверь — не та, через которую Питер обычно входил в квартиру, и не дверь между прихожей и комнатой, а новая, непонятно откуда возникшая: потрепанная на вид, из кривых плохо прокрашенных досок и с огромным железным замком. Питер подергал ее, но дверь была заперта.

— Что ты там ищешь и зачем щупаешь стену? — удивленно спросила Бэтти, будто никакой двери вовсе не видела.

***

Если бы сейчас Питеру дали бумагу и ручку, то в конце своего списка, под номером тридцать шесть, он бы приписал: «если уж вы умудрились нарушить половину собственных правил, то не мелочитесь — нарушайте все, без остатка, ведь терять уже нечего!».  
Питер наугад выбрал один из ключей в связке и вставил в замок. Ключ провернулся.

— Да тут дверь! — воскликнула Бэтти. — Откуда только взялась?

Питер повернул ручку, дверь заскрипела и легко открылась. Питер шагнул вперед, и все изменилось. Пропали квартира, и Бэтти, и тридцать пять записанных правил и одно незаписанное, а возникли пустыня, и дерево, и жаркое солнце, и ветер в лицо.

***

Питер был черен, как негр, и гол, как новорожденный (если не считать маски — огромной и уродливой, расписанной варварскими узорами), а в руке сжимал ключи. Он бежал к дереву, а за ним гнались дикари с копьями — целое племя, не меньше! 

— Куда это ты? — спросила сова с ветки дерева, от любопытства засветившись зеленым.

— Что, ограбил вождя и теперь бежишь? — спросил хамелеон, от возмущения став фиолетовым, — Не выйдет! Эй, сюда, вор здесь!

Питер подбежал к дереву и воткнул ключ в дупло, которое сразу же стало замком и со щелчком открылось.

— Подожди! Верни нашу маску! Тебе так просто не скрыться! — неслось ему вслед, но Питер уже не слушал, потому что все опять поменялось.

***

Питер был силен, умен и знал кучу вещей. Он лез в гору по огромным камням, покрытым снегом, вперед, к входу в пещеру — там, сгрудившись, как воробьи, пытались согреться на ледяном ветру люди в изодранных шкурах.

— Вот, я принес вам огонь, — сказал Питер, наконец-то добравшись до места, и протянул им старую зажигалку. — Что дадите взамен?

Один из дикарей поднялся и молча указал на огромного мамонта у подножия горы.

— Идет, — согласился Питер. — Только свяжите его понадежнее.

Загремел гром и небо разрезала молния — Питер понял, что пора уходить. Он подошел к скале и, повернув ключ в замке, открыл дверь.

***

Питер был одет в любимые джинсы и приятную на ощупь байковую рубашку. 

— Глаз я тебе не отдам, — сказал он человеку (или не человеку — все-таки тот был крупноват, больше трех метров ростом), который стоял у колодца и не собирался никого пропускать. — Но вот смотри, что у меня есть! — Питер вытащил из-за спины огромную маску — уродливую и аляповатую. 

— Идет, — сказал человек (или не человек — говорил он с трудом, будто был для этого не приспособлен), — можешь набрать воды из колодца. Только никому ни слова!

***

Питер был в доспехах из кожи и холщовой тунике, а еще он оказался привязан к огромному дубу, так что открывать дверь было на редкость неудобно. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он маленькому сморщенному существу, чернокожему и красноглазому, — я достану тебе богиню. Какую хочешь?

— Мне бы блондинку с голубыми глазами и большой грудью, а я взамен не поскуплюсь — у меня золота завались! — начал тот, и тут Питеру наконец удалось провернуть ключ, и он провалился в соленую воду. 

***

Питер шел по дну моря в окружении русалок. На нем была шляпа с широкими полями, которые колыхались водорослям в такт.

— Где я только не побывал, — рассказывал он. — Чего я только не видел!

Девы внимали, зачарованно распахнув большие глаза и помахивая чешуйчатыми хвостами. 

— А нас возьмешь с собою? — спросил одна. — Мы ведь тоже можем стать людьми, надо только достать зелье. 

— Легко! Если, конечно, вы что-то дадите взамен, — сказал Питер и открыл дверь у себя под ногами. Океан хлынул вниз, и Питер нырнул вслед за ним.

— Нашу магию! Мы ее тебе отдадим! — донеслось ему вслед.

***

— Питер! — воскликнула Бэтти, поднимаясь с дивана. — Куда ты пропал? Ты тогда будто сквозь землю провалился!

— Сквозь дверь, не сквозь землю, — уточнил Питер. — И скажи, дорогая, ты ведь любишь небольших и субтильных мужчин? Один мой друг ищет девушку — богиню, такую, как ты.

***

— Только ни звука! — сказал Питер птичкам, и те закивали. Питер был гол и покрыт татуировками с ног до головы. — Если солнце услышит вас, то проснется и проглотит меня!

Он тихо поднялся и начал красться к огромному желтому шару. Шар посапывал и бормотал что-то во сне, время от времени приоткрывая огромный рот. Питер дождался, когда пасть в очередной раз распахнется, и нырнул внутрь. 

— Чик-чирик! — от волнения воскликнула одна глупая птичка, и солнце широко распахнуло глаза, но это было неважно — Питер уже повернул ключ и открыл внутри горящего горла новую дверь.

***

Питер опять шел по Храму, а рядом шагал тот самый негр в пижонском белом костюме и шляпе.

— Знаешь, — сказал негр, — ты больно уж шустрый. Я отдал тебе ключи, потому что никогда бы не заподозрил, что ты такого наворотишь! Подумать только — смертную отдал карлику, победил солнце, напоил зельем русалок (ты хоть понимаешь, что без них разрушилась вся экосистема?), заключил пари с богами, украл маску и молодильные яблоки! Нет уж, пожалуй, я поищу себе другого помощника — ты мне не подходишь! Аватары из тебя не выйдет! Да ты хоть знаешь, что о тебе пишут в газетах?

— Какого мира?

— Их всех!

— Не интересовался, — Питер пожал плечами. — Да и ключи возвращать я пока не собираюсь. У меня еще есть дела.

— Слушай, что старшие тебе говорят! — негр сердито топнул ногой.

Когда-то давным-давно, в другом месте и времени, в списке, который Питер теперь с трудом припоминал, было правило: «всегда слушай старших, им лучше знать». Кажется, оно шло под номером семь или девять. Но сейчас Питеру было глубоко наплевать. Вся его жизнь пошла наперекосяк, и ему это нравилось. 

— Ну, мне пора! — сказал он, ткнув ключом в картину, которая тут же стала дверью и распахнулась. 

— Ты куда? — закричал негр.

— На небо! — ответил Питер. — А потом под землю. А потом куда-нибудь еще. Я еще не построил стену вокруг небесного города, не украл персики бессмертия и не выторговал у койота волшебный камень. Дел невпроворот! И да, за ключи я тебе должен! Хочешь русалку? Или мамонта? У меня как раз есть ненужный!

В этот день негр — первый раз за всю жизнь — взял чистый лист бумаги и крупными корявыми буквами записал:  
«Правило номер один. Никогда, никогда не выбирайте людей, которые слишком уж любят правила, даже если эти люди кажутся вам простыми и надежными, как деревянный стул, твердыми и принципиальными, как свод законов, и прямыми и ровными, как скоростное шоссе. На самом деле они беспечны, безудержны, безответственны и безумны, а правила придумали лишь потому, что без них не в состоянии совладать сами с собой. Никогда, никогда не связывайтесь с такими людьми, а в особенности — с Питером Бертом!»

В конце негр подрисовал три жирных восклицательных знака и кривую черту, а затем бросил лист на пол, растоптал его и растаял в воздухе, чтобы никогда больше здесь не появляться.

***

А тем временем, где-то в другом месте и времени, стояло холодное зимнее утро. Питер Берт шел по заснеженной мостовой (с мороженым в одной руке и пилюлей бессмертия в другой) и болтал с попрошайкой, а на поясе у него висела связка ключей. И если бы кто-нибудь спросил его, каким правилам Питер следует сейчас, тот улыбнулся бы и промолчал.


End file.
